Simplify the following expression: ${-n-3+5+2n}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n + 2n} {-3 + 5}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} {-3 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $n+2$